


Would you warm me up?

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Is Fun, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: Anne and Max have settled into their lives in Philadelphia quite comfortably. Except for the cold. Max still can't get used tole foutu froid. But maybe Anne can help her with that.





	Would you warm me up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flintrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/gifts).



> The lovely flintrage kindly prompted me on tumblr (come say hi, btw, I'm always down to talk Black Sails) to write some MaxAnne fluff....well let's say, it's fluffy smut, hope you still enjoy it ;-)

It's getting late and Anne wants to go to sleep, but also she doesn't wanna disturb Max, who's still sitting by the fire, reading a book Jack brought back from their last raid. He's taken to bringing her books and Max has taken to giving him fancy clothes every once in a while. Some people would call it friendship. Max once said: 'He is not my friend, ma chère, you are. As long as he remains your friend, I will be friendly to him,' and that's almost the same, because Jack will always be her friend and that's that. 

Max closes the book, finally, but instead of joining Anne in bed, she takes up another volume. Anne groans, inadvertently, and Max looks up. Her hair is framing her face, the fire behind her making it look like a dark halo. Anne doesn't know nothin' of saints, but Max has her convinced of worship after all. She's wearing a dark and heavily embroidered robe and Anne imagines her smooth skin hot underneath it, so close to the fire.

'Come to bed?' she asks.

Max tuts at her. 

'It is colder there. I do not understand why it is always so cold here. I like sitting by the fire.'

'But I want you in bed.'

'Ah,' Max says and turns towards her fully. 'Mais oui, ma chère, but would you warm me up?' 

The glint in her eyes makes Anne forget all about going to sleep. She follows Max' hand with her eyes from the book she leaves at the table, to the top of her robe where she opens the buttons one after the other. She's still standing in front of the fire, so Anne can't see everything in the surrounding darkness, but she can see that Max is bare underneath her robe and Anne swallows, holds out a hand to her.

'A'right, I'll warm ya up. Come here.'

The robe drops to the ground and Max crawls onto the bed, coming to rest in Anne's lap. Anne kisses down her neck, brushing her fingers over Max' breasts. Her skin is still hot from the fire and Anne doesn't want her to get cold, so she holds her tightly by the hips and flips them around. Max immediately wraps her legs around Anne's waist, and pulls her down into a kiss that is even hotter. Their tongues tangle with each other and Anne sighs into the kiss when Max grabs at the hem of her nightshirt and pulls it up, only breaking contact to pull it over Anne's head and now they're touching everywhere. 

While Anne is kissing down Max' neck, Max combs fingers through her hair, scratching her scalp just the way she likes it best. Anne stops her descent at Max' chest, letting her tongue run lazily over one and then the other nipple. She doesn't need Max' hand tightening in her hair to know that she enjoys this. She doesn't need her moaning either, but she really likes when Max is loud and Max knows it.

'Mmmh, I could just eat you,' Anne growls and Max shivers under her lips. Her nipples are tight little nubs that Anne sucks into her mouth. 

'What is stopping you,' Max asks breathlessly. Anne can't keep from laughing at her but of course she lets Max push her down, trailing kisses all over her soft belly, that have Max giggling. 

'Your hair, ma chère, it is tickling. Non, don't stop!'

Anne looks up at her, intentionally letting her hair brush just barely over Max' body, watching her squirm. When Max' breath comes in shorter bursts, she presses her face into the dark curls between Max' legs and breathes hotly on her.

Max smells good here and Anne stops to inhale for a moment, before trailing her tongue over the junction of Max' inner thigh and her groin. She flicks her tongue out in tiny kitten licks, gets Max all nice and wet, makes her moan and squirm underneath her. The flesh of her belly is strung tight under Anne's hands when she's pressing Max into the mattress. 

Max is so loud and for a moment Anne considers that they're not in the brothel on Nassau anymore and maybe people here care about that, but she doesn't because it makes her wet with need and she wants to make Max curse and scream for real. She runs her tongue flatly over Max' cunt, drags it out, laps at her like she's starving. 

Dragging her hands down, she spreads Max' legs further, runs her fingers between her wet folds to hold her open and nose at her center. Max bucks up into her and Anne flips out her tongue, runs the tip of it against the tight bud that makes Max groan with pleasure. She slips one thumb into her easily, loves that first moment when they unite, when they join each other in pleasure, when Max relaxes under her touch, her mouth. She doesn't push, just circles her thumb in time with her tongue around Max' nub, only running over it every once in a while. Curses that Anne has yet to learn and Max' harsh breathing fill the room. It might be she's begging Anne for release, but if Max is asking in French, she can't very well expect Anne to comply. Nevertheless, she laps at Max, running her tongue along her cunt over and over again. She sucks at the little nub and now Max screams, so she keeps at it, rolling her tongue over it in her mouth, her thumb still circling inside Max, all tight and hot and soaking wet. Anne knows her face will be covered in Max' juices when they're done and she swallows in anticipation, presses her flat tongue harder against Max in the process and the other woman cries out in pleasure, bucks up wildly and this time Anne lets her, lets her use Anne's face for her pleasure, lets her rub herself against her tongue until she's sobbing and only then does Anne push her thumb in deeper to find the rough spot inside her and rub it in time with mercilessly sucking Max' cunt.

Max tightens around her thumb and Anne knows she's trying to hold back but it won't be long now. She reaches up a hand to twist Max' nipples. When Max cries out again, Anne pushes in once more and strokes her through her release, greedily lapping it up, licking her lips when Max looks down at her.

'That warm enough for ya?'

Max smiles and pulls her up and into a kiss. She rubs her fingers over Anne's cheeks and chin, rubbing her own scent into Anne's skin and presses her nose into her face, inhaling and licking at her, nipping at her earlobe. Anne moans and Max whispers into her ear: 'You are so hot like this, chérie. Come on, show me how Max can make you feel good. Let me make you feel good.'

When Max reaches between them, trailing her fingers over Anne's cunt, Anne grabs her hand and brings it to her entrance. 

'Fuck me?' she asks and Max complies, pushing two fingers in immediately. Gasping, Anne collapses onto the bed beside Max who leans over her to take her mouth in a rough kiss again while messily pumping her fingers in and out.

'You are so wet for Max, chérie. It will not take long at all, oui?'

She doesn't seem to expect an answer cause she's kissing Anne and kissing her and kissing her, her tongue pushing in again and again, and Anne can't do nothing but lie there and enjoy the attention Max lavishes on her. 

Max is right, of course. It doesn't take long for Anne to demand another finger and now Max is concentrating on fucking her - hard - and raking her other hand down Anne's body, leaving tiny red stripes on her pale skin. 

Anne throws back her head and Max silences her shout with another kiss when she cums. 

'Fucking hell,' Anne mumbles and drags the blanket over them, tucking her head under Max' chin and resting her hand on her breast softly.

'Mais chérie, I do hope it was more heaven than hell, non? I do enjoy the fucking either way, though.'

Anne doesn't look up but she hears the grin in Max' voice and she falls asleep with Max' gently combing her fingers through her hair, warm and sated and simply happy.


End file.
